The Boss's Little One
by stienrawr
Summary: This story represents the love Xanxus has for one of his own and his journey as a Father and the boss of an assassination organization. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This about Xanxus's journey as a father .w.

I do not own KHR

Xanxus stood there, a scowl planted on his face. He stared at the little girl that stood before him. She had his hair, his eyes, and his tan skin. She was sniffling and blood matted her hair.

"M-mama told me to come to you..." she said, sniffling up at the man before her, "M-mama is dead..." she whined and fell to her knees.

Xanxus felt an awkward pity for the child and kneeled down to her level and picked her up, closing the door as he walked into the castel. Everyone imidiatly flocked to him, Lussuria being the loudest after her squealed in joy of the little thing Xanxus had in his arms.

"VOIII! Whats with the kid?"

"Bossu!"

"She precious boss!"

"Ushishishi~ A lil princess for the prince~"

"Shes gonna cost money..."

"All of you shut up."

The little one squeaked and whined, turning to get herself closer to Xanxus, as if to hide from the men that crowded around her.

Xanxus growled, "Trash, back off." he warned them and took her to his room, where he slammed the door shut. He placed her down and walked to his bathroom, the sound of running water startin in the room. She slowly walked over to the bathroom and peaked inside when she was scooped up into Xanxus's arms, "You need a bath..." she was hesitant but began to undress slowly, Xanxus watching her for any injuries she may have. He tensed, she had a rather nasty scar that streaked from the top of her right breast down her abdomen ending right before it entered between her legs, she also had several cuts and bruises between her legs, on her breasts, her arms and legs and her neck, even a few hand marks here and there. Once she was done, he placed her in the bath, helping her wash herself. He was as gentle as possible, not wanting to disturb her several bruises and cuts.

An hour later, Xanxus was sitting in his chair, the tiny thing that appeared at his doorstep was clutching tightly onto his shirt, sitting in his lap. Would Xanxus really be a good father to this child? He recognized her as his own, his previous fuck buddy had left him for another man due to his rough nature. He knew she was pregnant but he didnt stop her. Let the bitch go. She didnt deserve him.

the faint sound of the little girl snapped him out of his thoughts, "Papa?" she squeaked softly.

Xanxus looked down at her, "Si, child?" he replied.

She shifted in his lap to face him, "Im Alida..." she said

He raised an eyebrow and sat up, "How old are you, child?" he asked.

"Im six, papa..."

He stroked her head as he thought, 'That bitch did this to her. Shes scared to death of men who isnt me. I know she let her customers use her as a toy,'. He suddenly became enraged, 'And i know one of them did this to her...' he growled lowly making Alida whimper. He snapped out of his thoughts and brought her close to his chest, "Shh, mia bella..." he whispered, trying to calm the tiny one. This was when Lussuria came in.

"Boss, do you want me to send dinner up here?

xanxus nodded at this and shooed him away with his hand.

"Papa.." she gripped his shirt tightly with her little hands, "P-please dont send me back to mama...s-she hurts me..." she whimpered softly, tears swelling in her gentle red eyes, "T-these men come into the house and...t-touch me and mama..."

Xanxus pressed his forehead to hers, "Shh, dont say things like that, I'd never send you back to that horrible woman." he whispered, and with that lussuria has brought up two plates of food, ruffling Alida's hair as he left. Xanxus glared as he left and picked up his fork, and he began to feed the girl on his lap.

A/N: What do you think?

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry this is so short, i needed to get this out of the way.**

**I do not own KHR**

**Please Read and Review**

Over the course of the next few months, the Varias little one attatched herself greatly to the men of the assassination group, always grumpy if her father, Squalo, or Lussuria left her. One time, she was left with Squalo when Xanxus had to visit the ninth, it took Squalo an hour to get braids out of his hair, on top of that, he had the girl sleep tightly snuggled against him. The next day, Xanxus almost broke his neck.

At this very moment, she was sitting in his lap playing with his hair, giggling as she did so.

"Voi! Stop!" Squalo moaned quietly, then something unexpected happened.

"Haha, voi!" Alida cried out giggling. This caused Squalo to smirk and ruffle her hair and Xanxus to spit out his whiskey all over Levi, "Shark-sama has pretty hair!" she giggled.

Xanxus glared at Squalo and lifted her into his arms, "Dont bother that shark trash anymore. Hes trash. Got it?"

She giggled, "Shark trash!" this made Xanxus smirk at Squalo, "Nooo I wanna play with shark trash some more!" she whined.

Xanxus shushed her, "You need a nap, mia bella" he chuckled and sat on his chair, leaning back and closing his eyes. This child was a handful, she tires him out so easily. She got out of his grip as soon as she knew he was asleep and climbed into Squalo's lap. Today, she wanted to spend some time with her favorite shark. Maybe Squalo was getting as attached to her as she was to him. He actually did get her a giant shark plush that he'd give her for her birthday next week, but thats because Xanxus would kill him if he didn't. He laid back on the couch, taking the tiny one with him. She snuggled tightly against his chest, hoping to god that when she wakes up from a small nap that he wouldn't be dead. She likes this one, unlike Mammon, Levi, and Gola Mosca(he scared the shit out of her x3). Squalo sighed, what'll he do when Xanxus finds out? He'll decapitate him for sure. He shrugged, hopefully he'll understand that she won't leave him alone, especailly when the flamboyant man and the gruff boss isn't there to entertain her or please her.

"Shark trash..." Alida whispered to the silver haired male.

"Hm?" the male looked down at her, his long hair falling from his shoulders.

"I wanna learn how to use a sword!" she whispered excitedly, playing with his hair again. She loved how long and soft it was.

Squalo raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I'll teach you after your birthday," he said, stroking the tiny girls hair.

She squealed quietly and giggled, "Yay!" she snuggled against the males chest and fell asleep.

Squalo sighed in content. Oh man was he actually getting this close to his boss's daughter? That's not good. He'd kill him if she became attracted him.

What is he thinking? That's not even possible!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is more of a filler than anything, Im having trouble thinking of something for chapter 4...**

**I do not own KHR or the Varia.**

**I do own Alida though.**

"Squalo!" shouted the little girl in Xanxus's lap. About this time it was the ring battles, the rain battle to be exact, and even more exact, today was Alida's birthday. Squalo was suppose teach her to use a sword, but it was too late, he was gone. She sniffled and snuggled into Xanxus's chest.

"Shh, mia bella. He may not be dead." Xanxus whispered. No matter how much he wanted to laugh, he wouldn't

do that to his little girl. He stood up, and left the area, carrying the little one in his arms, "Shh..." he rubbed her back, her sniffling getting a bit louder.

"B-but papa...Squalo's gone..." she whimpered, "He was supposed to teach me how to use a sword!" she whined and gripped his shirt tightly.

"Shh, it'l be okay, mia bella" the male tried to soothe her.

The tiny girl that resided in Varia stood there tears in her eyes, "Sq...Squalo...?" she whimpered softly. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was he really alive? Was this real? Or was this just a dream, a fantasy? Her silver haired male sat in a wheel chair guns pointed at him. He looked down at her and smiled warmly. Yes. He was happy to see the little one, the one who he attacted himself to ever since she came to the Varia, "Squalo why are you tied up? Why do they have guns pointed at you?" she whined at him.

"Its a game, mia bella," he sighed and turned his head up to the screen.

"Squalo, papa is getting hurt...Why's he getting hurt?" Alida sniffled, clearly very unhappy about the fact Xanxus was getting hurt by Tsuna.

Dino had an eyebrow raised, "So its true. Xanxus has a kid." he chuckled, "Didn't think it was possible." he eyed the raven haired girl. Damn did she look like her father, the scowl. Those red eyes, that raven hair and the tan skin!

Squalo glared at the old schoolmate, "Don't look at Alida like that," he growled, struggling against the restraints. He wanted so much to have the girl in his protective arms but his wrists were tied tightly against his wheel chair.

Alida whinpered, "I wanna go home...Back Italy..." she said, wipping her eyes of the tears.

**A/N: As you can see, it just shows the bon Squalo and Alida have. What'll happen next?**


End file.
